


Best Vacation Ever

by mellusene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellusene/pseuds/mellusene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Char picked the wrong time to vacation in New York. Or maybe it was just the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Vacation Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Twilight. I do own the weird crap I make them do. 'God of War,' and 'Peter just knows shit,' belong to IdreamofEddy.

Best Vacation Ever

Jasper was on vacation. He and Alice had split up when Jasper realized the Coven was breaking laws with no intention to take care of the situation. Edward would never turn Bella, and he would never kill Bella. Carlisle would never go against Edward. And Jasper would never stay with a coven that deliberately flouted the Volturi's rules.  
Jasper knew better than any of them the importance of the Volturi, and keeping the laws. Governing the Vampire Race wasn't something to take lightly, and the fact they had successfully been doing it for approximately 3000 years? Jasper couldn't ignore the power that would be necessary to do so. Deliberately ignoring their laws like they didn't mean anything, and there wouldn't be consequences? Not cool. Jasper was a survivor. He never lost a fight. Part of that was not picking a fight when it wasn't necessary, or with someone so ridiculously powerful. The laws were absolutely necessary too keep the peace and preserve the vampire race. Indulging a clueless cowardly infant with a human pet? Not a necessary risk.  
He resented the fact that his coven would so willingly put him and his mate in danger. Then his 'mate,' told him she wasn't leaving. He gave her an ultimatum and she chose Edward, again. Not proper mate behavior.  
He packed his things, and left town while everyone was in the woods swimming with the human. Later that night he snuck back into town, to 'get something he forgot to pack,' and took care of Bella. He only thought about and made plans to pick up some books he left at the house, and at the last second veered of to Bella's house after she went to bed but before Edward got there. And then he snapped her neck. She didn't even see it coming, and didn't feel any pain. Jasper believed he had granted her a mercy; knowing Edward as he did. Their end wouldn’t have been quick and painless. And it wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that he liked living more.  
It was the middle of summer, and when he called Peter to see what he and his mate were doing, they invited him to join in their 'Vacation,' (ie hanging out and doing stuff whilst not hunting in the city they were in) and he agreed. They were in New York City, and Char was quite happy doing the tourist thing. She shopped, and went to shows, and toured the museums and art galleries. And when they had to hunt every other week they just went over to New Jersey.  
Jasper went up state to hunt, in the lush forests there. There were trains that ran all the time so it was fairly easy to go out there and get back to the city. He himself, was enjoying the historical aspects. He accompanied Peter and Char on museum tours, went on a few alone when they were 'busy,' and paid for a couple private tours that took them around the city explaining the constructional urban development and featuring some truly amazing architecture. The tour guides mostly sneered and the new 'Stark,' building calling it an egocentric blight on the city skyline. Although when one tour guide explained about how it was built and about the clean energy stuff, Jasper found himself rather impressed. Ostentatious? Yes. Awesome? Also yes.  
While it was a pain only going out when it was cloudy, which wasn't very common at this time of year, or as the sun was going down Jasper was enjoying himself immensely. Peter said it was because he didn't have to deal the the Cullen Coven anymore, and Jasper couldn't help but agree.  
Today Pete had gone out early and had yet to return to the hotel. It was a mid level hotel in Manhattan. Not pretentious, but comfortable while still having the amenities they liked to have. Jasper was just pulling on a hoody with a jacket over it, planning to go out and see what he was up to, when Pete burst through the door holding several large plastic bags, and a couple of weirdly shaped cases.  
“Strip!” called Pete urgently towards Jasper and Char, who was trotting into the lounge room to join Jasper from their bedroom.  
“No,” Jasper replied rolling his eyes at his crazy brother. Peter dropped his burdens in front of the two, and started striping.  
“Yes,” he hissed looking into Jasper’s eyes. The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, the tense, almost scared, emotions he was throwing out all smacked into Jasper at once, making him realize this wasn't a game, or some kinky attempt at another threesome.  
Char and Jasper's spines snapped strait before they too began stripping. “ Got a SitRep for me Captain?” Jasper asked in his 'Major Whitlock,' voice.  
“New York is about to be invaded. Unknown origin, unknown number, know that if we don't help they could take the city and make it a foothold for further incursion. And they are not human. Minimally effective training, exceptional weapons and technology,” Pete quickly dumped out a couple of bags and tossed black shoe polish at his mate and CO. They both only hesitated fore a second before realizing the stuff in the bags was to outfit them for combat, whilst keeping their identity/species a secret.  
They opened the shoe polish and began applying it to their bodies where they could reach, and helping each other when they couldn't. While they smeared the foul smelling black stuff on they continued the impromptu war council. “How do we kill em,” Jasper growled out, not happy with the bastards thinking they could just waltz in and take New York.  
“Pretty much how you kill a human or an animal. They don't really have great armor, and their skin ain't hard to pierce. Just watch out for their laser weapons,” Pete said. That garnered four raised eyebrows; Two from Jasper and two from Charlotte.  
After they all were covered in black, including their hair which they all slicked back (Char braiding hers into a bun at the base of her neck quickly,) they got sprayed down with supper hold hair spray to fix it in place and started to put on the layers of black clothing Pete had brought them. Dark socks, long tight cotton pants, then tight waxed black jeans. Dark long sleeved cotton turtle neck shirts, over black wife beaters for the boys, and an extra reinforced bra-in athletic top for Char. Even vampire females with large breasts needed extra support in battle. If they didn't move with you, they could adversely effect you in close combat. Over that they put on some thin very advanced Kevlar/ fire proof vests (Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't comment) followed by long sleeved waist length leather jackets. They were thick but easy to move in and had been treated to reduce shine. Eye drops like those used by special effects makeup artists discolored their eyes while not obstructing their vision. Tactical gloves came next (Where was Peter getting this advanced military grade stuff?) Then steel towed combat boots for the boys, and some bad ass thigh high boots for Char. (She could fight in anything, and heels made her look even hotter, which was a helpful distraction for most enemies.)  
Then they strapped on tack vests and started loading up with weapons from the cases Pete had brought in. They put on sword belts and sheathed sabers, which was the sword they were all trained in, strapped on some other edged weapons (daggers, kukri and Pete had a machete) For longer range they had two 9mm each strapped to their thighs, and they tucked a truly ridiculous amount of ammo onto their bodies. As vampires they didn't need to worry about weight limits, and they ended up with their body lines obscured by the amount of gear and ammo covering their bodies. As long as the could move easy enough, that was their only consideration. Char got a rifle for more accurate long range shooting. They lived in Texas most of the year, even Texan Vampires knew how to use firearms.  
They pulled black wool hats over their hair and ears, which made them look like a stereotypical cat burglar, crossed with black-ops soldiers. Then they put on some of those weird stretchy cowl scarves that were like a tube top but for your head. They could pull them up over their mouths and nose, or just their mouths, without worrying about them falling off.  
“You've outdone yourself Captain Whitlock, this is truly outstanding gear,” Major Whitlock told Peter.  
Peter snorted as he opened a small case and removed some earpieces. “I didn't have a clue when I was getting some of this stuff! It all started to make a weird sort of sense just a second ago,” he grumbled. He fiddled with each earpiece before handing them out. They all stuck them under their caps and into their ears. “Just gimme a second to appraise our asset here Major,” he said, and then reached up to turn on his earpiece.  
“This is Eros to Apollo please come in Apollo,” he said into his mic.  
“This is Apollo speaking, I am mission ready over,” came a reedy male voice in their ears.  
“Apollo role call Ares and Venus are in play,” Peter replied.  
“Ares this is Apollo do you read?” Came the voice, slightly stronger now.  
Pete looked up at Jasper, and raised a brow. Rolling his eyes Major Whitlock replied, “I read you loud and clear Apollo.”  
“Venus, do you copy?”  
“Also loud and clear Apollo honey,” Char aka Venus cooed.  
Jasper just stared at Peter, who covered his mic a moment to explain a little. “He's a techie friend I made awhile ago, we do paint ball and video games together, and he's an expert at radio tech. He's gonna be our comms, alright? He doesn't know anything he isn't supposed to, and he'll roll with this whole 'Alien Invasion' thing. He's real dependable,” Peter, or Eros whispered to him.  
“So it's an Alien invasion now?” Ares asked curiously. Pete's power of 'Just Knowing Shit,' was useful, but sporadic with the details.  
“Well,” said Eros with an excited grin, as he checked that all his and Venus' gear was secure. “Let's go take a look and see huh?”

+

The End

+

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I might pick this one up for another oneshot if there is enough interest. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
